Angel Thief
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Saint TailAngelic Layer crossover. Someone is stealing angels, and it's up to Saint Tail to stop them. But things won't be easy this time...
1. Thief in the Night

Saint Tail/Angelic Layer Crossover  
  
Angel Thief  
  
By: Gema J Gall  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me CLAMP and all related parties! I love your stuff! I give you full credit! I love you so much that is why I am writing fan fictions!  
  
The moon slid behind the clouds. The only light came from a distant street lamp. It was a perfect night for any thief. It was the perfect night for one thief.  
  
In the shadows of night it was impossible to tell the form of the night prowler, even if the person was a he or she. But the person, dressed in complete black, slipped silently along the rooftops with seemingly professional ease. The shadow paused every so often, listening for the slightest noise. But the night was quiet. That was good.  
  
The thief stopped on one rooftop. The that person glanced around, making sure this was the right house. It was. It was like any normal house in this semi-suburban neighborhood. There seemed to be nothing special about it. But inside was a treasure, a truly rare treasure. Sure, it wasn't gold or jewels, and its worth would never be seen in honest hours. But the item was worth untold fortunes on the black market.  
  
The thief looked around again, deciding the best approach. Most likely the item being sought would be in the bedroom. That made it even more dangerous, because someone would be there. But, danger was what this job was about. There was no greater thrill for a thief than breaking the rules and risking freedom.  
  
The floor below a window was open. The thief pulled out a rope, anchored it to the belt and a vent on the roof. Then the thief jumped off of the roof. The rope pulled taunt, even with the open window.  
  
The thief peered inside. It was a bathroom window. Could there be anything more perfect? This was going to be too easy.  
  
The thief undid the rope from the belt and left it hanging out the window for an easy escape. Then the thief crept into the hall, listening for anyone who was awake. The house was silent, good.  
  
Quietly the thief crept along with all the properties of a shadow. The person moved like a lion, cautiously. The thief was not willing to make even one mistake at this stage.  
  
In the hall there were three doors. One was clearly a closet door, so the other three had to be bedroom doors. It made sense, considering the family that lived here. On one door was a white dreamcatcher. The other door was plain. The thief paused, considering what door the prize would be behind.  
  
The thief picked the one with the dreamcatcher, and once again luck held. The shadowy intruder opened the door to find a young girl's room. The walls were white, but decorated with a few posters that were unidentifiably in the dark. An over flowing vanity was in one corner. In another was a shopping bag. The girl was in her bed, still asleep. Her wavy dark brown hair was strung around her pillow.  
  
The thief then focused on the object of the search, which was on her nightstand. There, next to a pair of glasses, standing in a doll stand, was an angel. In fact, it was a world famous angel named Blanche. Her hyper mode was notorious in the layer. That was why the thief was here. There was someone who'd pay good money, in cash, for famous angels.  
  
The thief walked over quietly, so not to disturb the girl. The thief slowly picked the angel out of her stand. Then, carrying the prize, the intruder quickly and quietly slipped out of the house the way the intruder came in.  
  
After climbing up the rope and winding a around the shoulder the thief examined the prize. Another successful night. But the night wasn't over. There was another person who would pay good money for certain shady acts to be done. And all that needed to be done was eliminate a certain Robin Hood.  
  
The thief climbed over the roofs again, as quiet as a cat. Under the shadows that person found a payphone. The number had long since been memorized. As the phone rang the thief pulled out a synthesizer to disguise the true voice and blame a certain 'good' criminal. But she was still a criminal and very soon the time would come when she would be caught.  
  
"Huh? What?" asked a groggy voice on the end of the phone. Apparently the boy had just woken up.  
  
"Daisuke Asuka Jr?" the thief asked into the phone.  
  
"Yeah? Who's calling?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
"It's Saint Tail," the thief lied. "See if you can stop me from taking Angel Blanche from the Saitou household." 


	2. Calling Card

"What a night," groaned Asuka Jr. As he collapsed onto his desk in school the next morning.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sawatari, when he noticed the fatigue of the junior detective. Any hot tip could get Sawatari a headline, and he wasn't about to miss a chance.  
  
"I got a call from Saint Tail," he said with a yawn. "Apparently she is after dolls now....."  
  
"Saint Tail called you?!" gasped Meimi Haneoka as she raced over. "How is that possible?!" She knew she wasn't the one who called him last night.  
  
"It was one in the morning, I got Saint Tail's next calling card," he said, his normal arrogance coming back. "'See if you can stop me from taking Angel Blanche from the Saitou household,' she said. So I went. But when I got there the angel was already missing. Saint Tail didn't even stay long enough for me to catch her!"  
  
"Why would Saint Tail steal an angel? It doesn't make sense! She is being framed!" exclaimed Meimi.  
  
"Calm down, Haneoka," said Sawatari.  
  
"I am going to be the one to catch her!" said Asuka Jr., half in his own fantasy.  
  
"Huff!" exclaimed Meimi as she threw her notebook at Asuka Jr. and stormed out.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Asuka Jr. as he picked himself off of the floor.  
  
"Girls....." muttered Sawatari as he watched Meimi leave.  
  
"Ow!" moaned Asuka as he rubbed his sore head. "But she did have a point. None of this seemed like Saint Tail at all."  
  
"Not Saint Tail again!" exclaimed Lina as she charged in. "What did you do this time? I walked passed Meimi, and she's fuming!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" insisted Asuka Jr. And for once he was partially right. "It's all Saint Tail...."  
  
"Oh, so you're on the new case," said Lina as she pulled up a chair next to him. "I'm glad."  
  
"What new case?" asked Asuka Jr.  
  
"I thought you knew," she cooed. Asuka Jr. looked like he'd be willing to jump out a window to get away from her.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Sawatari, as he pulled out a notebook to write everything down.  
  
"Apparently Saint Tail is starting a crime wave," said Lina. "That new popular game, Angelic Layer, is her target. So far three famous angels have disappeared in the last week; Shirahime, Rose (original angel), and Blanche. Saint Tail has left her ID at each one."  
  
"And she only gave me a calling card yesterday!" yelled Asuka Jr., throb marks appearing around his forehead.  
  
"Well, daddy told me about it, but I thought you already knew, Asuka," said Lina, coyly.  
  
"What else do you know?!" demanded Asuka Jr. Sawatari was still scribbling away.  
  
"That's about it....." she said, but the guys weren't sure if that was the truth.  
  
RING! RING! Asuka's cell phone began to ring. He got some glares from his classmates, but luckily class hadn't started yet.  
  
"Hi, Asuka Jr.," he greeted.  
  
"Hello," came a girl's reply.  
  
"Saint Tail?!"  
  
"You missed our game last night. But you'll have a second chance. I am coming from Angel Wizard at the Mihara household tonight. Think you can catch me?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"It's not fair!" exclaimed Meimi to Seira in the confessional. "Saint Tail is getting blamed for something I didn't even know about!"  
  
"Calm down, the Lord will be with you," said Seira.  
  
"Saint Tail has got to do something about this!" exclaimed Meimi, still far from calm. "Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"Several angels have disappeared," she said. "And Saint Tail was supposed to be behind each theft..... I've never seen more distraught young girls. They came in here crying, you'd think they lost their best friend...."  
  
"But who is behind it?!"  
  
"That the Lord must reveal."  
  
"Then how am I going to stop it from happening again?"  
  
"You will find a way to lead the little angels back to their homes," said Seira. "The real thief is planning to steal another heavenly being. This time the lost lamb is Angel Wizard. Find a way to save it!"  
  
"I will! But how did you know?" asked Meimi.  
  
"That is a secret," she said. "While Meimi needed to cool down. Sawatari has been here already."  
  
"Where is this angel?"  
  
"The Mihara residence. But be careful. It is a large mansion with a lot of security. And it will be even tighter with the threat of theft."  
  
"Saint Tail can handle it!"  
  
"Then let us pray," said Seira.  
  
Together they said, "May the Lord bless us and keep us...."  
  
AN/ Just so y'all know, I've only read the mangas of both series. So no criticism is allowed is it is about how the mangas are different from the anime. K? But all other constructive criticism (save baseless slamming) is allowed, so are questions, comments, concerns, ideas, and suggestions. Remember, I update on a review/e-mail basis, so if you want this story update, y'all have to review. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	3. Angel Wizard

AN/ Thanks to the two of you who reviewed! This chapter is for you! Sorry about the delay, but a lack of reviews and time caused this fic to almost be shelved. Almost. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! (  
  
It was night again and a stealthy crowd was gathering around the Mihara household. Asuka Jr. was inside was some other members of the police force. Saint Tail was outside, watching from the shadows. And yet another thief was watching her from the deepest shadows of the night.  
  
The Mihara household had one of the best security systems in town. It would be incredibly dangerous for anyone to try to rob this place, and everyone knew that. Ohjiro had Wizard cradled in his arms. That angel was his pride and joy. He wasn't about to let anyone steal it.  
  
"Are you sure that she won't get Wizard?" Ohjiro asked Asuka Jr.  
  
"We won't let her," affirmed Asuka Jr. "I am going to catch her!" Nonetheless, there was something about this whole situation that bothered him. This didn't seem like Saint Tail at all.  
  
Outside, two silent figures were sliding into action. The real thief knew each step had to be made with caution. If things worked as planned, Saint Tail would fall. If not, everything would be lost. The thief slipped around the house and found the main wire that connected the house to the rest of the city's electric lines. In one swift motion, that wire was disconnected. The thief then jumped back and ran, knowing that it wouldn't be long before people began to investigate.  
  
"It has begun!" said Saint Tail. She jumped from the tree she was hiding in to the roof of the Mihara mansion. Then she began to search for a way in. She needed to be there to stop the real thief and clear her own name.  
  
"She's her! Be on the look out!" called Asuka Jr. to the other officers.  
  
"I-I-I..." stammered Ohjiro, holding Wizard tighter.  
  
"We'll stop her, don't worry," said Asuka Jr. He was scanning the room, looking to see how Saint Tail might enter.  
  
Saint Tail, meanwhile, was on the roof, getting ready to enter through a terrace. The real thief spotted her. Everything was perfect. He sunk deeper into the shadows and watched as she slipped into the house. She would do most of the hard work this night.  
  
"Asuka, we aren't finding anything," reported an officer over a walkie- talkie.  
  
"She's here, be careful," said Asuka Jr. "And she is tricky."  
  
"They haven't found her?" said Ohjiro.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"She has never been caught, has she?"  
  
"Quit worrying! She won't get away this time!"  
  
"The security system isn't working that good with the power out, right," said Ohjiro.  
  
"Yeah...." sighed Asuka Jr. For him, it was unnerving how much Ohjiro cared about 'that doll.'  
  
Saint Tail prowled the mansion with relative ease. She had slipped past Asuka Jr.'s men so many times it was getting to be boring. She quickly found the room they were all waiting in. Asuka Jr. was there with his best, as well as a boy with a 'doll' that Saint Tail had only heard about from Meimi.  
  
"Good, I'm here first," she thought. "Now I have to wait for the framer and catch him!"  
  
"Perfect," thought the thief as he watched her enter the room right under the cop's noses. He was outside in the same tree Saint Tail had been hiding in earlier. He was watching the going-ons with a pair of powerful night binoculars. "Now for phase 2." He slid out of the tree and continued to move through the night. Staying in one place too long would be trouble, that he knew. And soon, Saint Tail would know, too. He began retracing his steps, back to the powerline.  
  
"Where can she be?!" growled Asuka Jr. "She never waits this long?"  
  
Saint Tail was wondering the same thing, but about the real thief.  
  
FLASH! The lights came back on with a sudden surge. Saint Tail gasped. The shadows that had been hiding her dissolved.  
  
"There she is!" exclaimed the officers.  
  
"Dang it!" grumbled Saint Tail. She quickly raced back out the way she came. The officers followed suit.  
  
"She's gone?" asked Ohjiro.  
  
"I think it is a trick," said Asuka Jr. Every bone in his body wanted to chase her down, but he knew she might come back.  
  
"I suspected as much," smiled the real thief as the entire room emptied. "She'll take the blame and provide the distraction." He crept out of his hiding place and through a window he had opened while the power was out.  
  
"This is bad!" Saint Tail told herself as she was forced to abandon her watch on Asuka and the angel. The officers were putting up a nice chase, but as Saint Tail rounded a corner, she cast an illusion of herself running the other way. The police followed that, leaving her free again to roam the mansion.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense!" growled Asuka Jr. in the other room.  
  
"What doesn't?" asked Ohjiro.  
  
"The way Saint Tail has been acting," he answered.  
  
Unknown to them, the real thief was in the room as well. He slipped silently behind a couch, stayed near the walls, then hit the light switch. They were plunged into darkness again.  
  
"I knew she would come back!" exclaimed Asuka Jr. He had his flashlight out in an instant, but the thief had crept behind him in the darkness.  
  
The thief pulled out what looked like a bottle of perfume. He sprayed it in Asuka's face. Asuka Jr. whirled around, but as he did he was already falling asleep. Ohjiro heard the junior detective hit the ground.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Saint Tail," the thief said into the synthesizer. He sprayed the knockout formula into Ohjiro's face and the boy too fell to the ground, asleep. Wizard slid out of his hands.  
  
"Thank you," said the thief. He picked up the angel and hurried out the window.  
  
That was when Saint Tail entered the room.  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I'm late!" She flicked on the lights, only to find the two boys unconscious. Her eyes darted around and she saw a leg disappear out the farthest window. "Stop there!" She raced to the window.  
  
At first she didn't see anything in the night. But then a shadow running across the lawn caught her eye. The thief had managed to scramble out the third story window and was disappearing into the night.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Saint Tail. "One, two, three!" A large mass of balloons appeared. She jumped out the window and grabbed them as they floated pass. She then directed them to the real thief.  
  
"Stop there!" she heard a voice order. The police were on the roof now, with a large spotlight. They swung it over and fixed it on her.  
  
"Dang it again," she muttered. The thief was getting away.  
  
"Shoot her down somehow!" said the second-in-command since Asuka Jr. was out cold.  
  
"I can't be caught!" said Saint Tail. She stopped trying to guide the balloons forward. Instead, she let them catch an updraft.  
  
Two thieves disappeared into the night. 


	4. The Next Calling Card

Asuka Jr. was sitting in his seat before the bell rang to start class. He looked like an active volcano about ready to explode.

"Saint Tail got away again?" cooed Lina as she walked over to him. She sat down in an empty chair to his left.

Asuka Jr. hardly seemed to hear her.

"I know, I know, you'll catch her next time, right?" said Lina. "You know, I could help and…"

"I don't need your help!" snapped Asuka Jr.

"Why are you so mad?" asked Lina, who was a bit taken back.

"I can't believe Saint Tail was actually behind this crime wave," muttered Asuka Jr. "Normal she has a reason for what she does…like stealing back stolen items… But not this time. Now she's just…just…"

"Just a common criminal," filled Lina. "Asuka, get your head out of the clouds. She has always been a common criminal. And if you can't seem to handle bring her down, I'm sure daddy could always find someone else."

"I will be the one to catch her and only me!" snapped Asuka Jr.

"Then prove it," said Lina. "Slap the cuffs on her yourself."

"You bet I will!"

_"Good, he's still passionate about bring Saint Tail to justice. But if he doesn't bring her down soon, I'm going to have to do something drastic. I think he likes the chase too much. If that is true, Saint Tail will always be in the way."_

A few rows away Meimi looked incredible depressed. Her head was lowered a few hairs and she was staring blankly at her desk.

_"I failed…The Angel was stolen and I let Saint Tail take all the blame! I don't even know how is doing this or where that person will strike next. And if I don't do something soon, Saint Tail will become public enemy number 1!"_

"Excuse me," someone knocked on the doorframe of the classroom since the door was open. He was a delivery boy, and a small bouquet of flowers was in his hands.

"Come in," motioned the teacher, who was flipping through papers on her desk since class had not yet begun.

The delivery boy entered and looked around. "I have something for a Daisuke Asuka Jr."

"That's him," said Lina, pointing.

The delivery boy walked over and handed Asuka Jr. the bouquet. "These are for you." His job done, he left.

"Flowers?" asked Asuka Jr.

"Is there a card?" asked Lina.

Asuka Jr. looked them over. There was no card. But the flowers themselves didn't look right.

"Paper," said Lina, touching one. But as she did the bud fell off.

"It's some kind of note," said Asuka, unfolding it. It turned out not to be a note, but a picture. It was a color print out of the angel Wizard. "What is the meaning of this?!"

He quickly grabbed the rest of the flowers and tore them apart. Each one was really a picture of an angel that had been stolen: Wizard, Blanche, Shirahime, and Rose. The fifth flower was different. Not only did it have a picture of a violet angel, but it had a note written on the bottom: 'See if you can save me. Tonight. Saint Tail.'

"A calling card!" exclaimed Asuka Jr.

"She sure is creative," commented Lina. "You had better catch her."

"I will!"

At that point in the conversation Meimi's head jerked up. She looked over at Asuka Jr. and Lina. Then she quickly looked away, not wanting to look like she was eavesdropping, even though she was.

"Do you even know where to stop her?" asked Lina with a smug smirk.

"Well…erm…" stammered Asuka Jr. This note did not leave a location.

"Good thing you have me," cooed Lina as she reached into her backpack. "I've been doing a bit of research on Angelic Layer. That happens to be a picture of 'Lightspeed' Suzuka. Her Rolling Thunder can beat all but the toughest angels. And her deus is Hatoko Kobayashi."

"Deus?"

"Deus is the term used for the person who controls the angel," answered Lina. She frowned as she flipped through the papers. "Hatoko is only five years old…Saint Tail has no heart if she is stealing from toddlers!"

"She won't escape this time," growled Asuka Jr.

"Hatoko is only five years old…Saint Tail has no heart if she is stealing from toddlers!"

"She won't escape this time," growled Asuka Jr.

_"You're right,"_ agreed Meimi, silently. _"The real thief won't escape either of us."_

"Saint Tail is going to strike again," said Meimi the moment she sat down in the confessional opposite of Seira. "But it's not me!"

"The thief is targeting a heavenly being that is in the hands of a child," agreed Seira.

"How do you do that?" asked Meimi. "How do you figure out so much?"

"I have my ways," said Seira. "But right now you must pray that the Lord prepares you to clear your name."

"That thief is good," admitted Saint Tail. "He even used the trick I first used on Asuka. Remember? The knock-out formula in the perfume bottle. There's no way anyone will believe it's not Saint Tail doing this unless I can bring that person down!"

"Since you know the thief will be acting like you, you must be prepared to out-wit yourself," replied Seira. "Expect the thief to use another one of your tricks again."

"Yes Seira," agreed Meimi. "I'm going to need something new to slip him up."

"Then maybe this will help," said Seira as she handed Meimi a package.

Meimi opened the cardboard flap and looked inside. In it was an exact replica of Suzuka.

"This decoy is perfect!" exclaimed Meimi.

"Not entirely," replied Seira. "That is not a true angel, so it will not function in the layer. Its true owner will see through the decoy in a moment."

"I'll be careful," said Meimi.

"Let us pray," said Seira.

"May the Lord bless us and keep us…."


End file.
